


How To End An Argument - Larry Style

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry sex in a small, public place where they have to be quiet. Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To End An Argument - Larry Style

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this has been re-posted.

You know those days when everything just seems to go against you? Those days when everything just goes wrong from the moment you get out of bed to the moment go to sleep again? Those days when absolutely everything annoys you and leaves you in a shitty mood all day? Those days when you just snap at everyone for no particular reason because you’re just so pissed off at everything? Yeah, those days suck, don’t they? And you know what sucks even more? When both you and your boyfriend are having one of those days at the same time.

“Jesus Harry, would it kill you to not make a complete mess wherever you are?” Louis snapped, attempting to organize the mess on the table in front of him. They were getting things set up for a fans meeting in London, and being in the terrible mood he was in today, Louis really didn’t find the fact that his boyfriend was such a messy person amusing at all.

“Would it kill you to shut up and not nag me about everything?” Harry snapped right back, glaring at Louis across the table. Louis met Harry’s cold eyes and stared right back.

“If you could actually learn to clean up after yourself, I wouldn’t need to nag you about everything!” Louis was shouting now, and Harry’s blood started to boil in his veins.

“Well, excuse me for not being fucking perfectly neat all the time like you!” Harry shouted back, and Louis was about to explode when Liam stepped in.

“Lads, calm down. The fans are going to be here in a few minutes and I really don’t want to have the two of you screaming at each other in front of them. So wait with the fighting until later, yeah?” The always responsible and calm Liam reasoned, watching with a satisfied smile as both Harry and Louis huffed in a defeated manner. 

“Fine.” Louis said as he went back to trying to organise everything on the table.

“Whatever.” Harry snarled, walking over to Zayn and Niall and attempting to have a decent conversation with them.

Liam sighed as he watched Harry walk away, turning his head and looking at Louis.

“You okay, Louis?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” Louis insisted, not looking up from what he was doing.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem to be…”

“Liam, I’m fine!” Louis snapped, looking up at Liam who instantly put his hands up in a defeated manner.

“Fine. Sorry for asking.” He muttered before turning and walking over to their bodyguards.

Louis sighed. He didn’t want to snap at Liam, or Harry, but he was just in such a terrible mood that he couldn’t help it. Shaking his head to himself, he sat down in his seat, not saying anything as Harry came to sit next to him on his right side, Liam coming to sit on his left side with Zayn sitting next to Harry and Niall on the other side of Zayn. As their bodyguards opened the doors and the fans started running into the room, Louis put on his game face, smiling widely at the first girls that came running up to the table. It didn’t matter what terrible mood he was in – he wasn’t going to let the fans see it. Ever.

\------------------

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, pick up your fucking shit after you!” Louis hissed, grabbing Harry’s jacket from the floor and throwing it at the slightly younger man. Harry was caught off guard, and the jacket ended up hitting him square in the face. 

“It’s one fucking jacket, Louis! It wasn’t making a mess!” Harry snarled back, taking the jacket and throwing it back at Louis. 

All five of them were in a dressing room down the hallway from where they had the fans meeting, and Louis had let his game face drop the second they had left the fans. Harry was back to his pissed off, especially annoying self too by now.

“Oh, give it a rest, will you? A jacket isn’t worth fighting over.” Niall groaned, leaning back in the couch, where he was seated next to Harry. Louis, however, wasn’t done.

“But what was the point of throwing it on the floor when you could’ve hung it up when you came in?” Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow as he caught the jacket as Harry threw it at him.

“Because I didn’t feel like hanging it up! Just fucking leave it, will you?” Harry growled, so pissed off by now that he stood up and took a step closer to Louis, glaring directly into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Not even what he was doing before it was too late, Louis reached up with a hand and slapped Harry across the face, leaving him completely speechless as he stared at Louis in disbelief.

Zayn and Liam both gasped as they watched, Niall just sitting there, too surprised to do or say anything.

“Fuck you!” Louis shouted, before he turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry stood and just stared at the door for a moment, before finally coming back to his senses and running out of the room and down the hallway, finally catching up with Louis. Reaching out, Harry grabbed Louis’ arm and spun him around to face him.

“What the fuck do you want?” Louis hissed, trying to pull his arm out of Harry’s tight grip. The slightly younger man didn’t respond, instead he just pulled Louis a few feet further down the hall, opening a door and pushing Louis inside, following him before slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. 

Looking around, Louis noticed that Harry had pulled him into a tiny, tiny room with a few brooms and other cleaning supplies. The room was hardly any bigger than a closet and Harry was practically pressed up against Louis in the cramped space. 

“What did you pull me in here for?” Louis demanded to know as he looked at Harry, a shiver going down his spine as he noticed how dark Harry’s eyes were. 

“You don’t get away with slapping me across the face, Louis.” Harry growled deep in his throat, leaving Louis with no time to respond as he grabbed Louis’ hips and pushed him back hard against the wall, leaning in and slamming his lips against Louis’ in an almost painful kiss. 

Louis automatically let out a moan at Harry’s sudden onslaught, but quickly remembered why he was pissed at Harry and reached his hands up to Harry’s chest and pushed him away. 

“I’m not in the fucking mood for this!” Louis growled.

“I don’t recall asking for your bloody permission.” Harry growled back as he once again grabbed Louis’ hips, pushing him firmer back against the wall as he leaned in and sunk his teeth deep into Louis’ neck, making the slightly older man gasp. 

Louis’ body was reacting to what Harry was doing to him, and that pissed Louis off even more because he didn’t want to want this right now, but he couldn’t help it as he let out a moan as Harry sucked hard at his neck.

“I knew you wanted it.” Harry smirked against Louis’ skin, pushing his hips forward hard against Louis’.

“Fuck…” Louis groaned, his hands automatically reaching around Harry and grabbing a hold of his bum, pulling him harder against himself.

Letting go of Louis’ hips, Harry reached between them and unbuckled Louis’ belt, pulling it out of the belt hoops. He was about to throw the belt to the floor when Louis grabbed a hold of it. Harry raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on it as he pulled Louis’ pants and boxers down.

“Step out of them.” Harry ordered, glaring at Louis and despite the fact that his blood was still boiling with fury, Louis did as he was told and stepped out of his pants and boxers, watching as Harry unbuckled and undid his own pants, pulling them down to his ankles along with his own boxers. 

Without saying anything else, Harry reached out and grabbed Louis’ thighs, lifting him up and pressing him back against the wall, wiggling his hips slightly until he managed to get his own throbbing erection to press against Louis’ entrance.

Louis then lifted the belt in his hand and placed it around the back of Harry’s neck, taking a hold of both ends of it as he used the belt to pull Harry’s head closer, crushing their lips together just as Harry thrust his hips forward and sinking all the way into Louis in one swift movement. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Louis gasped, a bit too loudly and Harry growled against his lips.

“Shut the fuck up, we have to be quiet.” He said, digging his fingers into the skin on Louis’ thighs as he instantly started pounding into him, hard and fast.

“Kind of hard to be quiet when you’re fucking me like there’s no tomorrow…” Louis hissed through gritted teeth, doing his best to keep himself quiet as he clenched tight around Harry as he pounded into him. 

“That’s what you get for slapping me.” Harry growled deep in his throat, bending his head slightly and sinking his teeth into Louis’ neck again, making Louis bite his lip hard to keep himself from screaming in pleasure and slight pain.

“Fuck…” Louis whispered, wrapping his legs tight around Harry’s waist and attempting to pull him in even deeper, only making Harry bite him harder before sucking Louis’ skin hard into his mouth, feeling it bruise underneath his lips.

Louis pulled at the belt he had around Harry’s neck, wanting him to thrust harder, but still too pissed off to actually ask him to do just that. Instead, he just hoped Harry took the hint. And Harry did, but he too was too pissed off to just comply.

“You want it harder, Louis?” Harry whispered against Louis’ neck before pulling back to be able to look at the slightly older man as he continued to practically slam himself into him.

Louis met Harry’s eyes and just glared at him, refusing to respond. He just continued to pull at the belt around Harry’s neck. Harry let out a deep chuckle, keeping his thrusts at the same pace.

“Fine, be like that.” Harry snarled as Louis didn’t reply, slowing down his thrusts until he was barely even moving inside of Louis, much to the older man’s frustration.

“You’ll get it like this then – slow and nice.” Harry whispered with a smirk as he continued to barely move, and the lack of fierceness and roughness in Harry’s thrusts was quickly driving Louis insane. So, finally deciding he had enough, Louis swallowed his pride, tugged hard at the belt again and glared directly into Harry’s eyes.

“You better fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk properly, or I swear I am never going to fucking let you even touch me again.” Louis hissed quietly, breathing a slight sigh of relief as Harry did as he was told, once again increasing the strength of his thrusts and going back to practically slamming himself into Louis.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Harry smirked as he leaned forward and slammed his lips against Louis’ in a bruising kiss, pushing his tongue past Louis’ lips and into his mouth, making Louis moan quietly.

The feel of Harry pounding into him mixed with the feeling of already being furious was quickly pushing Louis towards his climax and he clenched as tight as he could possibly manage around Harry. 

“I’m going to come…” Louis gasped, tugging desperately at the belt.

“Come. Right _now_.” Harry growled quietly against Louis’ lips. Louis didn’t need to be told twice.

Biting down hard at Harry’s lower lip to silence his own screams of pleasure, Louis reached down, covering the head of his own erection to catch his own cum as he exploded into his own hand. 

Harry couldn’t have held back if he had wanted to because Louis was clenching so tight around him as he came that it forced him over the edge as well, emptying himself completely inside of Louis with his warm cum, growling deep in his throat.

It was as if all the energy drained out of Harry’s body when he came, collapsing forward against Louis, his head dropping to rest against Louis’ shoulder as they both gasped for air, waiting for their bodies to return to normal. 

“I am _so_ slapping you more often…” Louis mumbled as he turned his head, pressing his face into Harry’s hair. Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to Louis’ still clothed shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah… Come on, loverboy, we need to get back to the rest of the guys before they start to worry we might have killed each other.” Harry said as he slowly pulled out of Louis, making them both whimper at the sudden loss of contact. 

Louis unwrapped his legs from around Harry’s waist and Harry gently put him back down before leaning down and pulling up his own pants and boxers, watching with a smile as Louis got himself dressed again, using only one hand. Quickly understanding why Louis wasn’t using both hands, Harry reached out and grabbed the hand Louis wasn’t using, bringing it up to his lip and licking off Louis’ cum from his fingers, slowly and teasingly, making Louis let out a soft moan as he watched.

“It’s not fair how insanely hot that looks.” Louis groaned as Harry just smirked at him as he licked his hand clean before letting go of it.

“Come on.” Harry said, turning around and opening the door, walking out of the tiny room and back out into the hallway, Louis following him close behind as they headed back down the hallway and back into the dressing room. 

“Fucking out your issues helped, I see?” Zayn commented as he watched Harry and Louis come back into the room.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Harry protested, making Zayn snort in mock-humour. 

“Might want to remember to zip your pants back up before you try using that argument, Styles.” Liam said, pointing to Harry’s zipper which, to Harry’s horror, was still open.

“Oh…” Harry uttered as he blushed, quickly reaching down and zipping his pants up.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that Harry was busted, and the slightly younger man turned his head and sent his boyfriend a glare. 

“Don’t know why you’re laughing, Tomlinson. There’s a pretty obvious lovebite on your neck that isn’t exactly helping Harry’s case to make the two of you seem innocent.” Niall said, and Louis’ hand automatically went up to where he remembered Harry had bit him, covering the mark while blushing furiously. It was Harry’s turn to laugh now.

“Now that Larry Stylinson has finally worked out their minor issues, can we please go get something to eat? Niall’s about to starve to death.” Liam said as he got up from his chair and headed for the door without even waiting for a response. Niall shot up from the couch and practically sprinted after Liam out of the door. 

Zayn was next to leave, stopping in the doorway and turning to look at Louis and Harry over his shoulder. 

“You should probably pull your shirt down too, Harry. And I’d cover up that cum-stain on the bottom of your t-shirt if I were you, Louis.”

With that, Zayn walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Louis immediately looked down at his own shirt, seeing that Zayn was in fact right. There was a small stain on the bottom of his striped t-shirt.

“Next time, you’re taking my shirt off before fucking me senseless up against some wall.” Louis said, reaching out and grabbing his jacket, putting it on and zipping it up to hide the stain.

“And next time, you tell me when my zipper is open.” Harry replied, pulling his shirt down properly and grabbing his own jacket and putting it on.

“Deal.” Louis agreed.

As the two of them headed out of the room and down the hallway to follow their mates, Louis reached up a hand to run it through Harry’s curls.

“I’m so slapping you again, though…” He leaned in and whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry just grinned. He wasn’t going to mind that at all.


End file.
